


The Great Escape

by Raisans_Grapeon



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Ryan Bergara, Chill, Demon Shane Madej, Escapes, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisans_Grapeon/pseuds/Raisans_Grapeon
Summary: One tiny slip up on Shane Madej’s part lands him in the Psychiatric Ward, and Ryan Bergara is doing his best to bust the demon out while being as inconspicuous as possible.





	The Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome. Thank you for tuning in!
> 
> Note, this was written for a zine I'm working on with a discord group. The section this was for was (un)holy beings, basically demon Shane and angel Ryan. It was pretty fun, and this one, unlike The Trees Breathe, actually has a plot. Amazing.
> 
> Anyway, critique is always welcomed as usual!
> 
> Enjoy!

“I am always baffled at how you manage to screw up so badly.”

“Are you going to scold me, or get me out already!?”

A mildly unkempt man in baggy white clothing was sitting in a barren room that only had a twin sized bed that was too short for the long limbed man. The walls were freshly painted in a soft baby blue, and the floor was smoothly tiled. The bed sunk under the weight of him as he stared up at a transparent, nebulous form that was hidden from the sights of the security cameras in the room. It ebbed and flowed with an ethereal energy, unsure on whether or not to pull together enough to create a defined shape. The man was twiddling his thumbs, waiting for an answer.

“Hold on, I just need to savor this moment,” the energy spoke with a strange joy laced in it’s reverberating voice, even though the room’s acoustics were pretty good. Shane could only glare as seconds ticked by in silence. “Okay. I’ve savored it. Now, you need me to get you out? Can’t you like… demon your way out?” There was less lilt in the entities tone as it pulled itself together into a solid, human form. It alighted on the floor, dressed in a glowing white robe tied in place with a shimmering gold rope. It’s hair was an ebony black, a stark contrast to the disk of golden light that hovered behind it’s head. A glorious set of feathered wings unfurled out, batting slightly as the light the entity naturally radiated bounced off it’s pastel feathers that dripped from a pale red to a soft yellow.

The now painfully boring man on the bed shook his head, rubbing at his already messy brown hair. “I can’t just do that, Ryan! I already look insane, talking to myself.”

“I see. Still trying to cover up the supernatural world so you want to break out of the Psychiatric Ward like it was Alcatraz.” The entity, Ryan, spoke down to the disguised demon, brows furrowed in disbelief. “So you need help from me because covering up your tracks is such an new concept for you, isn’t it Shane?” At the end, a smirk played at the edges of Ryan’s lips.

Shane huffed, leaning back to hit the back of his head against the wall. “Yeah, you caught me. So used to ‘demoning my way out’ that I need an angel to do it for me.” He looked at the holy being with his usual tired eyes. “Does that satisfy you?”

Groaning, Ryan rubbed his face with his hands. He ignored Shane’s question and switched topics. “How did you even get in here in the first place?” He practically grated the question out of his chest.

Shane lamely sighed from his awkward position between the wall and the bed. “I was fooling about. I had brought one of my demon friends to meet up with my human parents while they were out in LA. We got carried away with our… unusual humor, and my parents thought I was depressed. Enough so that they consigned me to two weeks here.” He gestured lamely to room around him.

The angel nodded along, but was clearly not enthralled by the story. “So you were being reckless and stupid, is what you’re telling me.”

“Whatever floats your boat,” Shane said with a shrug.

“Your existence sinks my boat.”

The demon snickered, straightening into an upright position. “That’s cold!”

Ryan tried to school his face to remain stoic. “Whenever you get in over your head, I have to bail you out. Why do you insist on being such a nuisance?” The angel crossed his arms over his chest, delving into thought. 

“Because you’re the only one of your kind who cares?,” Shane suggested with a soft smile. “You have to admit, most of your pals up in heaven are complete asshats.”

The comment earned a sputter on Ryan’s end, and a hasty retort. “They all aren’t asshats! Some of them, maybe, but that comes with any culture! Demons have more than their fair share of royal assholes!” Satisfied with the point he made, the angel began to pace around Shane’s confining room.

Shane offered another shrug to neither confirm nor deny Ryan’s accusation. “Well,” he began to reason. “We were kinda sent down there to be assholes. It’s like a job. Angels, of all the things they were graced with, were not graced with that cop-out.”

Ryan sputtered again. “Whatever. Just saying, not every angel is stuck up and a know it all. I just help you out because you’re probably the most decent demon in Hell and on Earth.” The last sentence came out a bit strangled and low. Nonetheless, Shane had heard it.

“Aw, Ryan! That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me! I-I think I’m tearing up!” The demon over acted, forcing a tremble in his lip and wiped away non existent tears.

The angel was quick to raise a hand, a pearl staff materializing in his hand upon command. He brought the handle end down on Shane’s head with no restraint. The demon crumpled slightly at the hit, but only chuckled in amusement. Ryan kept a frown set on his face, glaring down at the thin demon before him. “I have a plan, jackass.”

With a steadying breath, Shane lifted his head and smiled innocently. “Let me hear it.”

Ryan pursed his lips before rattling off his plan. “We need to create a cover. Keep the officials here distracted long enough to get the security systems down, and you make a clean break.” It was simple, but the angel knew that Shane loved to go Occam’s Razor with everything.

“Ah, yes! Perfect! Okay, let’s blow this joint!” Shane had a suspiciously wicked smile on his face, launching up into a standing position with his fingers flexing.

Ryan had to lift his hands up to steady the disguised demon like he was dealing with a lion. Some part of the angel was convinced that Shane would actually blow the Psychiatric Ward to smithereens. “Woah, okay, let’s chill here for a second!” His gaze was panicked, flicking between Shane’s features, specifically invisible apendejes. 

Inhaling, Shane seemed to composed himself. “Right. Jesus said chill.”

“Stop.” Ryan’s voice was flat and serious.

Shane nodded humbly. “Right, touchy subject.”

“Shut up, Shane. Let’s just do this already.” The angel twirled his pearl staff in his hand. “You do what you do best, while I disable the security.” He strode to the door when Shane cut through to stop him. 

“Wait! What do I do best?” He stared wide eyed at his angelic friend.

Ryan gave the berragled man a blank look for a seconds before groaning. “Make the patients mad! Geez. Cause a riot.” He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Shane could only nod, hissing slightly. “Right. Well, angels first.” He gestured for Ryan to leave.

The two immortal beings split up, one undetected, and one prepared to prompt the entire Ward to go rogue. The determined demon took confident steps towards the common area, a small alcove off of the reception area. There was a group of 6 people, wordlessly watching the TV that was on one end of the room. As Shane entered, everyone became aware of his chaotic presence, despite his soft, tired look. His hands were clasped behind his back, eyes flicking between each person with a heightened interest. “Ladies and Gentlemen. It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” Shane dipped his chest down slightly in a bow. “The name’s Shane, and I have a proposition.”

While most were weary, a few perked up with intrigue. One man, small and shrewish, was tapping his foot against the floor rapidly. “Why should we listen to you, and just what is this proposition? Not that I trust you or anything, because you are very suspicious, but just what do you have in mind?” The man fidgeted with his hands absentmindedly, eyes narrowed.

In an instant, Shane had slipped over to the man’s side, hauling him onto his feet. “Such intelligent questions! All perfectly warranted. In order to answer them, I’ll have to ask you a question. What is a cautious, observant human like yourself doing here?” His voice was low and smooth, borderline hypnotic as he pulled out all of his demonic charms to quickly win the favor of the patients.

It took the man a few seconds to get his bearings before responding. “Uh… My-my friends and family said I’m excitable and unpredictable, coupled with mild paranoia or they say that it’s major but…” he finally trailed off for a breath and a thought.

Shane hummed, tapping his chin in mock disbelief. “They say major? Well, it seems to me, that they are the paranoid ones! I mean, you, of all people, should know the state of your being best, right? Since when did others decide whether you felt more scared, or more excited? These are your emotions!” He did his best to drive home his points, soon turning to the rest of the room that had started to rise from their chairs. Their mixed emotions cleared, now a form of twisted enlightenment. With a grin, the demon continued. “Why let others decide your actions, your thoughts, your feelings? Act out your heart’s desire! Scream your thoughts! Feel on your own accord! This is you, your body!” Shane’s gaze snapped to a middle aged woman, hair pulled up into a messy bun. “You.” He pointed to her. “What do you want to do?”

For a moment, she was taken aback, but she sprung back with, “I want block the windows.” That was all she offered.

Shane nodded like it was the best idea he had heard all day. “Then go!” He gestured for her to take action and she sprung off in a heartbeat. The demon turned to the man he had initially pulled out of his seat. “And you my good sir. What do you want to do?”

The man shot back, “I want set fires.”

Not a beat was missed on Shane’s part. “I heard the kitchen is a great place to do that. Get out there champ.” The man ran out, and Shane turned to the remaining people. “This is your time! Do whatever thing they’ve constantly told you not to. You are your own person. You don’t need any restrictions on your actions. Now go, and be free!” With that last declaration, the last of the crowd dispersed, many going off to inform the rest of the institute of their uprising. Satisfied, Shane waited with his hands clasped delicately behind his back.

The sound of wings beating the air echoed as Ryan slipped into view seemingly from thin air. Plumes drifted lazily through the air, burning off before they could hit the ground. “You ready?” The angel adjusted his robe to cover up more of his chest. Despite his straight back and squared shoulders, there was a soft, relaxed smile on the angel’s face.

Shane couldn’t help but catch the opening. “Could it be, you are enjoying this?” The demon draped an arm over the shorter being’s shoulders, expecting a rise, but none came. That only made him laugh. “Oh my, I think you are! Naughty naughty! God would not be pleased!”

Ryan chuckled, turning to leave the room. “Let’s just go. You owe me Chipotle for a century, you know?” The angel strode out through the halls, and Shane followed close behind, hands in his pockets and posture sunken and relaxed. Neither said anything else as they meandered through the chaos that was now the Psychiatric Ward. Patients fought against the nurses and doctors. Down pillows soared, feathers cascaded through the air, and the faint heat of flames scattered throughout the halls permeated. It was a blissful anarchy, flaring up quickly with reckless abandon. Each doorway was a viewing window into another scene, escalating slowly as they neared the exit at the end of the hall. A few times, Shane would offer some of the patients thumbs up, mouthing words of encouragement as he passed by. Ryan did his best to ignore the discord, but he couldn’t save himself from chuckling occasionally at some of the events in the windows. 

When the two reached the end of the hall, Shane was quick to open the door for Ryan, bowing in mock respect, but the angel took it anyway. He walked through, and the demon slipped after him. As the door closed, a thin, spade ended tail whipped out, slithering after it’s owner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end! I hope yo enjoyed it, and stay healthy!


End file.
